Assassins and Secrets
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: Finn and Jake stumble upon a secret: there is an entire kingdom dedicated to secrets, assassins, and death. Read on as they discover this dark land, make new friends and enemies, and go on a brand new adventure that may very well be their last...


Prologue: Secrets

Finn was sitting in the darkness of their room, trying to sleep. He just couldn't seem to get comfortable, he was sore from a long day of adventuring with his girlfriend Flame Princess... And tired, and frustrated, and just flat-out depressed. Their date hadn't exactly gone well.

He sighed and got out of bed, wandered over to the window, and stared out into the night.

"Oh, Flame Princess," he sighed. "What's the matter with me?" He was becoming worried about their relationship. Lately it had seemed so stressed, so hard. He was fourteen years old, for crying out loud! She was his first real girlfriend, for crying out loud! What was he doing wrong, for crying out loud!?

"Is it really over?" He whispered, his voice no more than a whisper; yet his heart was crying out, louder and more in pain than it had ever been in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, trying to relax.

He loosened up his muscles and leaned against the window sill, allowing his body to drape over it like a rag doll. He breathed in and out, in and out, slowly... He tried to empty his mind of his worries and cares. No adventuring, no fighting, no dungeons, no princesses, no girlfriends... Nothing.

His mind was soon blissfully filled with nothing, except for the sound of his breathing, and the sound of his brother's steady breathing, and...

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he was alert. Somebody else was in the room. Finn and Jake were not alone.

He slowly, silently looked up into the window glass, and saw in the reflection the intruder's image mirrored in the glass.

The tiny figure was poised over his sleeping brother, holding up a deadly-looking dagger.

It was Me Mow. The assassin. She was back, and she was about to-

"NOOOO!" Finn screamed as he threw himself at the cat, knocking the weapon from her grasp and pinning her under his full weight. "You're not going to kill him tonight Me Mow. Not tonight, or ANY OTHER NIGHT!" She wriggled underneath him, hissing venomously.

"Unh..." Jake sat up slowly in bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He could sleep through anything, Finn couldn't believe how tired and not alert he still was after all that screaming. "What's going on, Finn?" Then he noticed the assassin. "Oh my GLOB! It's that tiny assassin who's always trying to kill me!"

"I am NOT tiny! Small, maybe, but NOT TINY!" Me Mow shrieked as she struggled to get away from her captor. "Let me GO!" Finn stood up, but he didn't let her go. He pinned her arms to her sides and held her in his hands, immobile so that she couldn't hurt him with her razor sharp claws. Finn had tasted of the pain that comes with being attacked by the little cat, and he wasn't about to get slashed again.

"We aren't going to let you go until you've given us some answers, cat!" Finn snarled, giving her a shake. "Who are you? Who sent you? Where are you from? Are there others like you?" The tiny assassin sniffed and looked away.

"I refuse to speak. You're not getting anything out of Me Mow." It looked like that would be true, until BMO walked in with an armful of green.

"Finn! Jake! Look at what I found growing outside. It is like grass, but it is not grass," said the robot. Me Mow's nose twitched violently, and she moaned.

"Is that... Catnip?" Jake took the load of fragrant grass away from BMO, and held it just out of Me Mow's reach.

"Yes, it is, Me Mow. Lots and lots of delicious, beautiful catnip," he chuckled wickedly. "But you're not getting any of it until you TALK." Finn gave her a squeeze.

"Ow," she snapped. "I won't! You can't make me talk!" Again, Jake waved the catnip in front of her nose. "Ooohhhh..." She moaned.

"Who are you? Who sent you? Where are you from? Are there others like you?" Finn tried again, waiting for his little captive to crack. After a surprisingly short three minutes, Me Mow finally lost it.

"MY NAME IS ME MOW. I am a level two assassin in the Guild of Assassins. I am from the Secret Kingdom of Many Secrets. It is ruled by King Master Assassin. I don't know who sent me, it is a secret. A secret contract. Please! GIVE ME THE CATNIP! I need it, I need it, pleeeeeaaaasssseee..." She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Finn and Jake looked at each other in shock.

"Secret Kingdom of Many Secrets?" Finn wondered out loud.

"That sounds cool, bro," Jake said, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Me Mow! Tell us how to get to the Secret Kingdom of Many Secrets," Finn demanded.

"And then," Me Mow sniffled, "Can I has catnip?" She was pitiful. Finn nodded.

"Yes, you can has all the catnip you want. But first you have to tell us how to get to your kingdom." The little assassin moaned.

"Put me down, and I'll show you, I'll show you," she trembled in Finn's grasp. Finn started to out her down, but Jake growled.

"No funny business, Me Mow, I'm warning you! One wrong move and this catnip goes in the fire!" Of course, there was no fire, but the power of suggestion was enough. Me Mow whimpered in fear, and Finn placed her on the floor. She pulled a map out of her pocket, and handed it to the human towering over her. She wrung her hands together, longingly eyeing the catnip held protectively in Jake's arms.

"Aw, dude! This is so cool! Look, Jake," Finn said. "The Secret Kingdom of Many Secrets is inside this mountain over by Ice King's place. How cool is that!?" Jake chuckled.

"Tots cool, bro!" He threw down the catnip, which Me Mow immediately pounced on, shoving handfuls into her mouth and pockets. "Enjoy, tiny assassin. And leave me alone!"

"Always and forever, Jake. Me Mow loooovvvveesss Jakey-wakey, the nice doggie who gives Me Mow nummy nums!" She was rolling around in the catnip on the floor, obviously under some kind of drug influence because of the catnip.

"Uuuuhhh, I love you, too?" Jake said, disturbed.

"Come on, Jake! Let's go find the Secret Kingdom of Many Secrets!" Finn said, opening the window wide. Jake fist pumped into the air.

"Aaawwwww yyyyeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He shouted as Finn jumped onto his back and he leapt out the window into the night.

And Me Mow chuckled wickedly, rolling around in her precious catnip.

"The fools have no idea what they're getting themselves into," she hissed, her eyes dilated, catnip and drool dribbling down her chin. She began to chant in a sing-songy voice.

"Secrets, secrets, stories old, secret kingdom, mountain cold. King and Master, Lord of Death, watches while you still draw breath. Dear assassins, one and all, answer every beck and call. Kill they must and kill they will, then the victim lies so still. Dead they are and dead they'll stay, and the assassins gone away." She began to laugh again, maniacally.

"They'll be dead before they know what hit them."

**So, what do you think? A secret kingdom, birthplace of the Guild of Assassins... A dark King... And many more secrets to come. in the next few chapters you will be introduced to my OCs, and delve into their secrets and their mysterious pasts... **

**And maybe, just maybe, Finn and Jake will live long enough to experience it all for themselves as well. **

**Read and review please!**


End file.
